


Of Cats and Dogs

by AConfusedBean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen - Freeform, Minor Kim Minseok | Xiumin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AConfusedBean/pseuds/AConfusedBean
Summary: Where Baekhyun and Chanyeol are literally animals with Junmyeon being the patient owner. And he needs a lot of it.





	Of Cats and Dogs

Baekhyun woke up in the worst way possible and that was to the annoying dog he shared his living space with, barking away at God knows what. Letting out a more than displeased huff, he jumped off his comfortable spot on the bed and trotted over to shut the stupid creature up. 

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol shut up!” Baekhyun hissed, jumping onto the table to glare down at the golden retriever. 

The dog wagged his tail. “But I saw a dog walking by! I wanted to say hello!”

“Yeol, it’s six in the morning and I need my beauty sleep,” Baekhyun growled. “You think my fur is this soft and pretty on its own?”

“Well, you do clean yourself everyday—“

“As should you, you filthy mutt.”

“Hey,” Chanyeol said, offended. “I’m clean.”

Baekhyun looked unimpressed. “Yeol, I still see mud on your fur from when you dragged Junmyeon through a mud puddle.” 

Chanyeol looked at himself. Oops. He looked back at Baekhyun and opened his mouth in a doggy-smile. Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“You’re an idiot.” 

There was the sound of running water and both animals knew that their owner was up. Ten minutes later and Junmyeon shuffled into the kitchen.

“‘Morning Baek, ‘morning Chanyeol,” he said sleepily.

“Why does he use nicknames with you and not me?” Chanyeol whined.

“Because he likes me more,” Baekhyun sniffed and he began to groom himself. “Obviously.”

Chanyeol’s tail drooped and Baekhyun felt maybe a little bad. 

“Cheer up Yeol, he’s going to take you on a walk soon.” 

Chanyeol perked up and Baekhyun couldn’t help but marvel at the simplicity of dogs. Sure enough, Junmyeon just needed his morning coffee and bagel before putting on his running shoes. 

“Chanyeol, let’s go buddy.”

Chanyeol barked happily and waited by the door impatiently as Junmyeon picked which songs he wanted to listen to and clipped on the leash. Baekhyun watched as they both left and he was left to himself. That’s just fine, he needed to go warn the other cat away from his territory. Slipping out of the cat door next to the larger dog door, he climbed the fence and looked over his yard. It had just rained, making the ground soggy, and the dark clouds promised more. 

“Baekhyun!”

The caramel and white cat looked over to see two others walking towards him, one with black and white fur and the other with gray. These cats were fine, it was that tabby that he didn’t like.

“Hi Chen, ‘morning Xiumin,” Baekhyun greeted. 

The gray cat—Chen—briefly touched noses with him in greeting—much more civilized than sniffing butts. Baekhyun touched noses with Xiumin as well.

“What are you guys up to?” Baekhyun asked.

“Nothing, Sehun and Jongin are away so we get Tao to look after us,” Xiumin said. “He’s nice, but a little clingy.”

“Have you had your breakfast?” Chen asked. “Tao spoils us and there’s some left over milk if you want it.”

Baekhyun shook his head. “It’s about that time of morning that that tabby wanders around and I don’t want to abandon my post.”

“Oh, right.” 

They sat in silence, enjoying the slight breeze and the smell of rain.

“How’s Chanyeol doing?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “He’s such a dog, woke me up at six.” 

“You poor thing,” Xiumin teased. 

The three cats chatted a little longer when the sound of the back gate opening alerted them to Chanyeol and Junmyeon’s return. Chanyeol ran into the yard, fur streaked with mud. He caught sight of the cats on the fence and began barking his head off.

“Xiumin! Chen! Hi! How are you!?” 

“Hush Chanyeol, we can hear you,” Chen grumbled. “No need to shout.” 

Chanyeol barked some more, staring up at the cats and wagging his tail.

“Chanyeol, stop that!” Junmyeon said, coming outside.

Chen snorted as he saw that the human had mud covering his shirt, shorts, and legs. 

“Wow Chanyeol, you really did a number on him,” Xiumin grimaced. “That would take forever to get out if he was a cat.”

“Fortunately, they have showers.” 

“Aw, are you talking with your friends Baek?” Junmyeon asked, smiling. “Hi Chen, hi Xiumin.” 

“I like your human,” Xiumin said as he got up to go greet Junmyeon. “He’s nice and quiet.” 

Xiumin jumped down from the fence, trotting to the human and rubbing against his legs. Junmyeon picked him up and Xiumin purred as he pet him. 

“Xiumin!”

The black and white cat flattened his ears and scrambled to get out of Junmyeon’s arms, streaking back to the wall of safety.

“Wha—“

The three cats cringed as Chanyeol slammed into Junmyeon, knocking them both over.

“Chanyeol, get off,” Junmyeon groaned. 

“I’m sorry!” Chanyeol yelped, nosing his owner’s cheek and whining.

Junmyeon patted him on the head before getting to his feet. 

“Well, time for us to go,” Xiumin declared as he hopped back onto the fence. “See you later guys.”

He and Chen went back to their house, deciding that they’ve had their adventure for the day. Baekhyun jumped off the fence, heading to go back inside when he was tackled by a large, furry figure.

“Baek! Let’s play!”

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun screeched. “You’re getting me dirty! Stop that!” 

Junmyeon raced outside to see his muddy dog trying to play with a very pissed-off cat. 

“Chanyeol,” he sighed.

“Junmyeon, save me!” Baekhyun wailed. “My fur! I just washed it this morning!”

Junmyeon picked up his distressed cat and called Chanyeol, leading them both into the house.

“I’m going to have to give you two a bath,” he states.

“Yay! Bath! Water! Bubbles!”

“Junmyeon, don’t you dare. You know I hate getting wet. Junmyeon. Junmyeon why are we going to the bathroom!? Put me down!” 

Junmyeon set the cat on the bathroom counter and closed the door before he could get out. Baekhyun meowed unhappily and scratched at the door to escape while Chanyeol was whining to get in. The human prepared a warm bath and began to approach Baekhyun 

“No, stay away from me!” Baekhyun yowled.

He was eventually caught and slowly placed in the water, one hand on him at all times so he doesn’t run. He glared angrily at the door while he got washed.

“This is all your fault Chanyeol!” He hissed and there was a whine from the other side. 

When his fur was clean, Junmyeon dried him off and let him out, Chanyeol eagerly taking his place. Baekhyun ran off to go groom himself again. Chanyeol couldn’t sit still the entire time, sloshing water all over the floor and on Junmyeon. The human sighed, he needed a shower anyway. When golden retriever got out of the tub, he shook off his pelt before his owner could dry him, sending water droplets flying. Junmyeon quickly dried him off and let him out of the bathroom, cleaning it up before jumping in the shower. 

The dog went to go find his furry friend, spotting Baekhyun curled up on Junmyeon’s bed. The cat huffed as Chanyeol jumped up with him but began to relax as the giant dog circled a few times before curling his body around his. Baekhyun began to purr at the warmth of the other’s fur and turned to knead softly at Chanyeol’s stomach. 

Junmyeon came out of the shower, immediately seeing the two animals sleeping together. He smiled at them fondly, they couldn’t stay mad at each other for long, after all.


End file.
